brumfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble and Squeak
Bubble and Squeak are two thieves in Brum. They first appeared in Brum and the Airport Adventure. They are played by Paul Jackson and Chalky Skywalker Chawner. In Brum and the Airport Adventure the two are seen standing outside the Airport holding a tattered suitcase of their own to blend in as they are really only looking for things of value to rob rather than check in for a flight to go on holiday. Eventually the The Celebrity arrives in a limousine and in her possession is a case full of the most precious jewels. After failing to snatch a handbag the two quickly zero in on the case pushing past others to get to the front. The two notice that her case is the same as hers and Bubble gets on his knees to swap it with their decoy. Squeak distracts the Traffic Policeman by handing him an inflatable toy. Their ruse initially works but their case's tatty state gives it away. The Celebrity opens the case up only to find dirty underwear. Brum starts to advance and the two run for it. The two see Granny Slippers with a trolley they could use to outpace Brum with. Squeak pretends to be friendly with her and pushes her away onto a another trolley with suitcases on it. Brum stops her from going out of control. While on pursuit, the cleaners accidently poured The Celebrity with soapy water and she fell with Granny Slippers and the Traffic Policeman and then The Visiting Man took a photograph of it. The two tumble down the stairs and find themselves in waiting area for departing flights. The two attempt to construct a barrier to stop Brum out of suitcases but Brum charges through and the two thieves find themselves in the sorting area where the suitcases go. They manage to get away from Brum long enough to hide in two separate luggage carriers to escape on a cargo plane. They mock Brum into thinking they're getting away. They nearly succeed but Brum manages to outrun them and stops the plane in its tracks and the pilot sees them. The aircraft engineers immediately attach the gate to the plane as the two retreat and the pilot throws the devious duo off where they are confronted by Brum forcing them to hand back the case and the two luggage carriers apprehend them. The jewels are returned and Bubble and Squeak are handed to the police and are taken to jail for the rest of the series 3 and 4. However in Brum and the Golden Loo the two reappear 18 episodes later having escaped jail and enter a five star toiletries store. They are wearing the same multicolored as seen in the previous episode. When the shopkeeper brings out the Golden Loo the two give a very devious look seeing that it would change their lives of living much posher and richer the two immediately nab it when no one is looking and charge out of the shop with Squeak pushing the toilet with Bubble on it. Being too heavy for Squeak to push the two swap places and continue to run off with Bubble trying to slow Brum down by pushing some crates into his path. The two end up in the shop's warehouse thinking they're safe but they hear a noise. The two clear the window (in a yucky way) and sees one eye, he cleans it again and sees another eye only to find that it's Brum. They hide themselves amongst the Isles of boxes. Bubble scouts out but mistakenly panics and knocks Squeak back against the wall causing a purple bucket of yellow paint to fall on him. With Squeak splatted and unable to move properly due to the slippery floor with yellow paint all over Bubble tries to get him up with a mop but falls back onto some bubble wrap and accidentally covers Squeak in feathers. The two run off arming themselves with toilet plungers. They ambush Brum but nab each other instead. Outmatched again the two hop on the toilet and move off but fall down the stairs again. Brum can't reach them and they think the toilet's theirs but they don't realize they are sitting on a net. Brum takes control of the ropes and catches them in it before taking the trophy away leaving them stranded and messy. In Brum and the Bank Robbers (2002) the two have made a bomb and plan to rob some precious jewels again. The two follow the Bank Manager and Mrs Posh to the bank volt. The two sneak behind the bars and plant the bomb on the safe to bust it open. However they get locked in the room with ten seconds on the clock. The bomb blows covering them in smoke but the safe is intact but the wall is busted. The two steal the entire safe as Brum comes after them. The two hide and try and tie Brum up so they can get away but again fail. The two run into the shopping centre where they see Granny Slippers again and try to steal her trolley so they don't have to carry it but it can't take the weight and crumples. The two run off again getting fatigued. Outside they find a skateboard and try and run off again but lose control of it and their loot goes off on its own. They chase after it with Brum still behind them and the skateboard bumps into a log and send the safe into the River. The two try and jump after it but get stuck knee deep in the mud as Brum jumps in. The two sit stuck on the muddy river bank as Brum surfaces. The two are shocked as Brum takes their loot away with each blaming the other for losing the safe and being stuck and haven't appeared since. This means they were rearrested off-screen and are in jail for a life sentence which mean they are never seen again Criminal Record/Charges Bubble and Squeak have stolen The Celebrity's suitcase of jewels at the airport. Two trolleys from Granny Slippers, a golden loo from a five star toiletries store and a safe attached to a trolley from the Big Town Bank. To get away from Brum, they snuck onto a cargo plane. Charges * 8 Counts of Theft ''including 2 lots of Jewellery, a suitcase, a safe, two trolleys, a skateboard and a Golden Loo. * ''2 Counts of Trespassing for being stowed away on the cargo plane and entering the Bank Vault unauthorised. * 2 Counts of Vandalism, ''in the Airport with the suitcases and another is for causing tons of mess in the Warehouse. * ''1 Count of Bomb Making. Due to their constant offending and putting others at risk, Sentence = Life. Tactics Bubble and Squeak like all baddies will always sneak in from behind a crowd to not be spotted by others and will attempt to take the items they want when no one is paying attention. They are also practiced at distraction as they were able to distract the Traffic Policeman by handing him a beach toy while they swiped the Jewellery case and even managed to briefly cover up their theft of the case by swiping it with their own though it didn't last long due to the decoy being so tattered. They are also skilled at moving unseen by people when in close contact as seen in their robbery of the Bank Vault. When on the run the two often use their environment to make them hard to find or unreachable such as when they bowled down the stairs in their first two episodes and when they used the layout of the Warehouse to lose Brum. If their loot is too heavy they will try to take something to help carry it like when they tried to take Granny Slippers trolley. To lose Brum they are not afraid to confront him as when they armed themselves with toilet plungers or will try to slow him down such as when they tied Brum up to a pole and tried to block his path with suitcases. Unlike other baddies who steal vehicles Bubble and Squeak will stow away on one like when they did on the plane and nearly got away. However like with Nick and Rob their clumsiness is their downfall as Squeak got covered in yellow paint and they nearly got blown to bits by their own bomb when locked in the vault. Despite their tricks Brum always foils them in an embarrassing way. Trivia * They appear in only one episode per series from Series 3 - 5, which means they serve time for the rest of the season but they are never seen to be arrested except in Brum and the Airport Adventure. * They have stolen a trolley from Granny Slippers twice. * They are the only baddies to use a bomb! * They are the foil to Nick and Rob as Nick is the shorter and fatter of the duo and Rob is the taller thinner thief of the two. Bubble and Squeak are the opposite with Bubble being taller and fatter and Squeak being smaller and thinner. Gallery Bubble and Squeak SS 1.jpg Bubble and Squeak SS 2.jpg Bubble and Squeak SS 3.jpg Bubble and Squeak SS 4.jpg Bubble and Squeak SS 5.jpg|Bubble and Squeak decide to swap the case Bubble and Squeak SS 6.jpg|Bubble exchanges the case with old underwear for jewelry Bubble and Squeak SS 7.jpg|Bubble and Squeak with Granny Slippers Bubble and Squeak SS 8.jpg Bubble and Squeak SS 9.png Bubble and Squeak SS 10.jpg|Bubble and Squeak tumble down the stairs Bubble and Squeak SS 12.jpg Bubble and Squeak SS 13.jpg|Bubble and Squeak get away on the conveyor belt Bubble and Squeak SS 14.jpg|Bubble and Squeak in luggage carriers Bubble and Squeak SS 15.jpg Bubble and Squeak SS 16.jpg|Bubble and Squeak sneak onto a cargo plane Bubble and Squeak SS 17.jpg|Bubble and Squeak have stowed away Bubble and Squeak SS 18.jpg|Bubble and Squeak mocking Brum Bubble and Squeak SS 19.jpg|Bubble and Squeak think they're getting away Bubble and Squeak SS 20.jpg|Bubble and Squeak see Brum beside the plane Bubble and Squeak SS 21.jpg|Bubble and Squeak getting thrown off the plane Bubble and Squeak SS 22.jpg|Bubble and Squeak are chased around by Brum Bubble and Squeak SS 23.jpg|Bubble and Squeak are confronted by Brum Bubble and Squeak SS 24.jpg Bubble and Squeak SS 25.jpg Bubble and Squeak SS 26.jpg|Bubble and Squeak deviously plan to steal the golden loo Bubble and Squeak SS 27.jpg|Bubble and Squeak sneak quietly Bubble and Squeak SS 28.jpg|Bubble and Squeak are stopped by Brum Category:Brum Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Thieves Category:Duos Category:Baddies in High-Security Ward Category:Sentence Life in Jail Category:Males Category:Brum's Biggest Enemies